How the German Joined the Japanese
by PeechTao
Summary: Aya's first few weeks with weiss, meeting his sister, eating cookie dough, partying with Youji, and deciding to plot the down fall of the blond playboy. Funny, tragic, and sweet. PLEASE READ! prequal to christmas time for weiss. NOW FINISHED!
1. Youji

_**NEW NOTE: DUE TO A SMARTER GERMAN SPEAKER THEN MYSELF, SOME WORDS HAVE BEEN JUSTLY CORRECTED!**_

Note: language off set with a "(" before it is a foreign language. Yes, sometimes it is not easy to see.

There will be a list of words and meanings at the end of each chapter. (same list) because I forget what phrases come up when, so you'll have them all!

Be nice! Please review and remember I don't own the show!

* * *

**How the German Joined the Japanese**

**Chapter 1 -Youji-**

He thought it was a stupid role to play. A flower shop guy? Honestly, what could Kritker make him do next? Geriatrics? Now that is a profession he could sink his sword into. Angels of mercy . . .

He shook his head to clear it. He was already annoyed with the man sitting right next to him. Not two centimeters into Aya Fujimiya's personal space and it was starting to rub him raw. Then again, Youji Kudou, the lone offender, was also something Aya would rather stand twelve feet away and poke with a stick out of curiosity, but not this time. He had no choice in the powerful Seven. He was smack closer then he'd ever like to be. He adjusted subtly in his seat to gain a little ground closer to his window. This helped little since, seeing the room free, Kudou stretched to a greater length then Aya would normally have given him credit for and the personal space was again violated. He wanted to jump through his skin. This was down right unnerving. And he only knew the guy what? He checked the dash clock. Thirteen minutes. Exactly thirteen minutes and the blond butt-head is already ticking him off, a new record.

"You seem tense? Did the plane get to you or something?" Youji asked over the sounds of the wind whipping his hair in a thousand directions. He took a drag of his cigarette and hung it out the window.

"No." Aya replied flatly, not meeting his eyes.

"Huh?"

"No!" Aya now felt the necessity to turn and shout his answer. Couldn't they just put down the top of the car? Honestly? It wasn't even that nice of a day. He was sure at any point the skies would open up and flood the Seven. Aya smirked. That would teach Youji.

"I think you are. Don't worry. Loosen up a bit. The guys'll love you. And so will the ladies now that I think about it." Youji looked at is new partner to see how the final phrase set in, but felt surprised when there seemed no real reaction. "Well, fine if you wanna stick with the guys . . ." He laughed a little to break the tension.

Aya looked at him again, this time with eyes narrowed with his assassin glare he felt odd using on someone he would be working with and not killing. It sent his message, though, and Youji looked away, taking another puff off his cigarette.

"Man, I think you are a bit too tense. Tell you what, I'll take you out tonight to one of my favorite spots. We'll have a night of it. Love, ladies, and of course sake, what do you think?"

("Nien."

"Huh?" Youji looked over.

Aya rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Youji smiled. "Nice. We just have to get away from the others a bit and we can get back at whatever time we want without Omi freaking out."

"Omi?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, there's me, Omi, and Ken. We take shifts at the flower shop downstairs; I have Omi spinning you into the shift rotation. You'll be with me, so I can show you the ropes."

_**Great, I'm stuck with him.**_ Aya thought irately. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was just the first day, after all. Maybe it would get better. A waft of smoke sailed up is nose and choked his senses. He coughed inadvertently.

"Aw, light lungs, huh? Well, I'm a smoking man. So you'll have to get used to it. Ken, well, he's obsessed with soccer. And Omi, well, he's our tech guy, little kid; he keeps to his school work mostly." Youji looked over. "Are you hot or something? You're hugging the window like its summer and it's really freakin' cold out."

Aya thought about another glare of death, but decided against it. Youji was talking way too much. He just wanted to get back to whatever place he was staying, curl into a corner and die. He hated Tokyo. He hated Japan. He never wanted to be in this stupid country again for the rest of his living days, but he needed the pay raise the job offered. This was going to suck.

They pulled off the highway and a pang of grief whipped across him like a bucket of frozen water. The police hospital was only a mile or two away. His eyes closed, thinking back to his sister. How long had it been since he'd seen her? He passed a hand over his brow and rubbed his forehead a moment to take the pain the memories brought away. The feeling of a hand on his shoulder sent him three feet out of his seat and half drawling the sword at his knees.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Youji, the bearer of the hand, shouted, swerving into another lane before straightening the car out. "Get a hold of yourself! Sheesh man, I thought you were dead or something! You wouldn't say anything."

"I don't talk much." Aya replied, replacing his sword.

"I figured that." Youji's reply was a little cross, but only because Aya had made him jumpy and frustrated. He popped a cig out of the carton and handed it to Aya. "You need it more than I do."

Aya stared at the stick a moment, the thoughts of its extreme unhealthiness, the fact that he'd get cancer and die young with disgusting black lungs of oozing goo, racing across his mind. He took it, lit it, and let it burn between his lips without inhaling.

The rest of the ride was spent mainly in a bitter silence. Each man critically evaluating the other with the trained scrutiny only an assassin can correctly emulate until . . .

"So how'd you get into this business?"

Aya was silent, drawling his trench coat closer.

"Should I go first?"

"It's none of your business."

Youji raised an eyebrow. "I bet I can guess. Death _is_ involved right?"

Aya growled and turned away. "Shut up and drive."

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 1, hope you liked it! 

nein- no

Er ist gegangen- He is gone

du sprichst Deutsch?- You speak German?

Ja- Yes

Hai-Yes

Mushi-Mushi- Hello

Ich weiß nicht- I do not know

Donnerwetter- darn it!

Was besprechen Sie? - What are you talking about? What do you discuss?

That should be all the foreign words involved. If I missed anything, or misinterpreted anything, please tell me! I know there's a thousand different ways to interpret something, and only one way to write it correctly, so if its wrong, don't be shy to point it out.


	2. The shop

**Chapter 2 –The Shop- **

"That's it Omi, I'm done with him! He's your problem for a little while!"

Omi stood from the kitchen table, hearing Youji's mounting exclamations as the smoker burst through the back door, tossed his keys on the counter, and thundered up to his room.

"Hey, didn't you pick up Fujimiya-san?" Omi yelled up the stairs questioningly. Having no reply he turned worriedly back to his gear on the table top, only to be startled by the man who had so silently crept behind him.

Aya stood in the doorway, bag over his shoulder with what remained of his things seeing that the airport lost his luggage. ("Uh, Guten-taug." He muttered.

Omi gave a sideways look. ("Mushi-mushi. You do speak Japanese, right?"

("Hai." Aya replied adjusting his bag, as if to ask where he should chuck it.

The message was clear enough and Omi entered his happy-go-lucky-greeting-stage. "oh, why don't I show you around? This is the kitchen."

An eyebrow went skyward. **_Yeah, no kidding, kid. _**

"Through that door is the Koneko no Sumu Ie, you know, the flower shop. Up these stairs—" Omi headed up and Aya followed. "This first door is the bathroom."

**_That what it's called? _**

"And my room is the first on the left. Then theirs Ken's. On the right is Youji, and Your's is on the end, here." He opened the door to the dismal quarter. To be completely honest, Aya didn't expect much, but a real bed would be nice. His had about three and a half legs, lay a crooked sideways, and the mattress was only half on the creaking wood supports beneath it. The dresser was missing a drawer or two and followed he beds haphazard lean.

"Sorry it couldn't be better looking. We just found out about you yesterday and—"

"It's fine." Aya dropped his stuff on the floor, afraid that sitting it on the bed would make the mattress collapse.

Omi smiled. "Oh, and I'm Omi by the way. I guess I should have said that first." His face lit in a smile as he rubbed a hand through the hair on the back of his head.

"Aya fujimiya."

"Don't eat my cookie dough."

The assassin stared at him. "What?"

Omi folded his arms as if he'd gone through this explanation a few dozen times. "It is almost Christmas, so I am doing a few dozen bunches of cookies for my class. We have a party in a couple weeks and I was elected to bring cookies. I made it early because I never have time to do it later. So DO NOT EAT IT."

Aya wanted to step back and wince as the boy's voice rose threateningly. Neither of the two actions did he do, but instead still stared in an evil look of disgust. He was an assassin. He was there to kill living breathing people. This kid was worried about cookie dough? He had a sniper scope on that table downstairs! **_Maybe he's a good character judge too,_** Aya, the former cookie-dough vulture of the Fujimiya home thought.

Omi pounded on the far wall. "Did you hear that, Youji! I know you did! And if you eat it this year, I will kill you!" The kid turned to Aya and sighed. Speaking more calmly now he stated, "You see, Youji gets to it every time I make some—"

**_Perfect! A fall guy! Keep talking, kid; I want to know the details . . . _**

" . . .and chocolate chip is his favorite. You can't miss the contained its in the fridge . . ."

**_Jackpot! _**"I thought there were four of you." Aya asked, not exactly casually since most of his words were growled or gruffly put.

Omi's smile became more down turned and uneasy. "Yeah, Ken's out today playing soccer like always. He's a real nut for it."

"I heard." Aya replied.

"Well, I'll let you get settled. It's almost time for me to head to school. Youji's around somewhere if you need something." Omi smiled and headed out. "Oh!" he looked back in. "On the kitchen counter is a cell phone for you to use. I put all our numbers in it already. Bye! I'll be back around two!"

The door shut and Aya was alone. He sighed, gazing at the dismal quarters. He first moved the bed back onto the frame and dropped his clothes into the drawers that seemed to be working. He then left the room to take an objective look around the place. It seemed in a good location for their kind of work. The cover was solid enough for him to hate already, so no one could sensibly guess who they secretly were.

"Omi leave?"

Aya turned to see Youji in the doorway to the flower shop which he had made a few turns about in. ("Er ist gegangen."

"Oh, ok."

("Du sprichst deutsch?"

Youji nodded. "Yeah, I'm the traveling guy. That and I need to know how to socialize with any lady."

Aya rolled his eyes inwardly. Yeah, he had Youji pretty well figured out. He thought he had at least annoyed the playboy enough to get him to leave Aya alone for the rest of the day but apparently not. That just mean he had to try harder.

Or he could just leave.

And go where? He hadn't been in Japan for over a year. No one knew him anymore.

To the hospital?

Aya dealt with his twisting thoughts, pretending to be intently interested in a bouquet of lilies.

He could see his sister for the first time in so many years.

Should he?

"Earth to Aya! Man, you've got to get your head checked if you keep zoning out like this." Youji huffed, leaning against the kitchen doorway and starring at him.

"Good idea." Aya replied quietly. He pulled a lily out and walked out the front door.

"Uh, hey! Where are you?" Youji followed him out onto the sidewalk. "Are you coming back?"

("Ja."

"When?"

("Ich weiß nicht."

"Well, learn to speak Japanese, would you!" Youji called after him. He shrugged his shoulders and headed back into the shop, drawling his sweater closer to his body with the cold chill that pierced him.

* * *

nein- no 

Er ist gegangen- He is gone

du sprichst Deutsch?- You speak German?

Ja- Yes

Hai-Yes

Mushi-Mushi- Hello

Ich weiß nicht- I do not know

Donnerwetter- darn it!

Was besprechen Sie? - What are you talking about? What do you discuss?


	3. His Sister

**Chapter 3 -His Sister- **

Aya continued walking. He followed his instincts down the streets, half hoping to get lost. Then he'd have a valid reason to not return to the flower shop and the three strangers. He missed his old group, missed Germany. The iced wind bit into him like a dagger and the innocent jabber around reminded him brutally where he was. He hated this place. Oh how he hated it.

He figured it would take time to get used to things again, but the change wasn't as dramatic as he would have guessed. He picked up to Japanese as if he had yet to leave it, but preferred his adopted language. And since Youji spoke it, he had little trouble reverting to old habits in front of the smoker. He didn't exactly like the blond, though, either. Something about Youji made his skin crawl. Perhaps it was that lax attitude, or the want to pry into Aya's life, discover his secrets. Either way he didn't like it and preferred to spend the rest of the day tending to his own wills. Namely, finally seeing his sister.

It was only his first day back, and he didn't plan on going to the hospital for at least a few weeks, give himself a chance to get used to the idea of seeing that lifeless form in the cold bed surrounded by machines. For some reason he couldn't wait.

He hid the lily in his jacket to protect it from the bitter cold. He wanted to bring her something, as a gift. Maybe the fresh scent would do something for her. What, he wasn't sure, but maybe something.

He had to resign himself to ask for directions several times before finely reaching the official police hospital. His name should still be on the visitation list, but the entire way he was afraid somehow that it had been removed. It was a silly thought, why would Kritker do it? It didn't make any sense and he knew it. He was trying to justify not going at all. For some reason his body kept moving forward. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly around the waiting room, he plucked up the courage to go to the nurse's station.

His voice started out in German, as he had been accustomed to for so long, but after realizing they had no idea what he was saying, he repeated himself in Japanese. "I'm here to see Aya Fujimiya."

The nurses exchanged a quick glance. They had the patient there, of course, but thus far no one had visited her in at least a year. One pulled out a chart and looked over it, giving him quick shooting glances. "Name?

"Aya–"he shook his head. "I, I mean Ran. Ran Fujimiya, her brother." He didn't like giving out his real name; it was like passing an invitation out to the enemy and asking them to call once in a while. He figured, though, if he didn't they would not let him see her. It was a little sacrifice. "I, uh, brought her a flower." He unveiled the delicate object whose petals were gently bent from the pressure of his jacket. He blushed and attempted to straighten it out.

One of the young women behind the desk couldn't help a heartfelt smile. It was obvious he was uneasy and fumbling to make himself useful. He wasn't exactly unattractive either, she noticed that the moment he came walking in. "Your name is on the list. I'll show you her new room."

He looked up. "New room?"

She picked up the coma patient's chart and walked him down the hallway. "Oh yes. She was given a new room since your last visit." She looked down at the papers. "Around, two ears ago–"

"I've been away." He tried to explain lowly. "I thought someone I knew was keeping an eye on her." His fist clenched beneath the cuff of his overcoat. It was true. He had thought Kritker was keeping tabs on his sister or at least visiting once in a while, but no. She had been sitting there with no one to even hold her hand. He felt suddenly infuriated.

"That's ok." The nurse replied with a bright smile. "She's been doing so well. Hasn't caused any trouble at all."

Aya nodded. The nurse let him into the small private room and left with a final look at his, ahem, rear, for future reference, and headed back to her station with a heart racing full of love. Aya noticed the extra attention, but paid it no mind. Girls didn't interest him, only caring for his sister did, and everything that entailed. He stood by the door for some time, unsure of what exactly to do.

**_Go to her. _**

And do what?

**_Give her the flower . . . _**

Aya had almost forgotten the stray plant in his strong clasp and fumbled forward to lay it on her chest as if the entire time she was sitting up and watching his struggle. In reality she was quite asleep, her mind deeply rooted where he could not reach her. Not saying he wasn't trying, however.

He smiled gently and stroked a stray hair out of her face. On a thought, he opened her right hand curiously, just to make sure her earring was still firm in it. It was. Happy and secure in this little inspection, he sat back in the lone chair in the room and watched her. It was not long before he was speaking to her, lowly at first, beginning with the words "I stole some cookie dough."

Aya left the hospital around eight-o-clock that night. And not on choice either, visiting time was over and he was pretty much thrown out. He never knew how much he had missed his sister, and it seemed right to be talking to her again, even if the conversation was one-sided. But he did face the problem of getting home. It was hard enough to get to the hospital in broad daylight, now well into nightfall he was walking blind.

He pulled out the cell phone the kid had left for him that morning only to notice he had around fifteen missed calls from a mixture of the three names of the guys he hardly knew. He chose the one he knew less, and yet liked more, Omi. He would have called Youji if the guy wasn't a prying little playboy.

("Mushi, mushi?"

("Hai, it's Aya."

"Oh, we've been trying to call you all day, we were afraid something happened to you. Where were you?" Man the kid was a mother hen.

"Business. I'm on my way back."

"You need directions? Where are you around?"

Aya wanted to say yes, he was at the police hospital, come get me, but decided that would only raise more questions. So he said no instead, hung up the phone, and tried his best at retracing his steps into the dark of the night.

By the time he got back to the Koneko, his fingers were half frozen through and his jacket was stretched from his tightening it across his slim body so many times past its limit. He entered the kitchen silently, unsure of what the time was or who would be awake or waiting for him. He vaguely remembered Youji saying something about clubbing tonight or showing Aya a good time which again, Aya vaguely remembered sadly agreeing to. As he entered the kitchen he wondered why it was just as cold as outside, but let that pass as he bee-lined for the refrigerator. He grabbed a glob of cookie dough from the lidded container and stuffed it discretely into his mouth before anyone happened to notice him.

Satisfied with his successful theft, he passed through the kitchen door and wound up in the flower shop by mistake. He looked about in surprise before realizing his room was up the stair case in the kitchen and not through the door. He turned back to try again before encountering someone inside the fridge. Someone he did not recognize. It was obvious the guy had no idea who Aya was either, for in the moment he turned in surprise, he attacked.

Readily willing to defend himself, Aya flipped the man who landed perfectly on his feet and attempted to sweep the assassin's legs out from beneath him. Aya twisted back to avoid him and struck out with a kick. The man caught his leg and drove Aya into a wall where he upset a rack of pans. Aya responded with a grazing fist across the man's cheek.

"Yo! Guys, quit it, you bakas!" Youji pulled Aya off while Omi tugged at the shirt of the other. "Ken-chan, meet Aya. Aya, meet Ken. Everyone happy?" Youji looked between the two.

Ken blinked in surprise and a flare of embarrassment over Youji introducing him as a woman. He made a broad smile a rubbed a hand through his hair. "Oh, you must be the new guy, sorry about that. I guess being in our line of work, I kinda jump to conclusions."

"You think?" Aya hissed, shrugging Youji off. The playboy let go with a smile. "Is this the last of you?" he asked Omi.

Omi nodded unsteadily.

Aya made no reply but headed up the stairs after a moment of looking the three over.

Ken straightened his jacket which had become disheveled during the brawl. "Man, he's strong, but is he ever a stony wall flower."

Omi sat at the kitchen table. "He scares me a bit. He so quiet, tough. I have the feeling like I shouldn't go to sleep in my room alone."

Youji rolled his eyes. "You two are pathetic. He's sizing us up. He was the head of Rosen Kreuz, Kritker probably gave him to us to give you guys a little direction. I don't know much about him yet. But I'll figure him out." He made a fake stretch and a yawn. "Good night guys. Don't let him slit your throat in your sleep. I did hear the Germans lost a few that way." He smiled inwardly, knowing his lie would take hold in the wee minds of the two youngsters. He then headed up to his room to change into his club clothes and wait to grab Aya and leave.

* * *

nein- no

Er ist gegangen- He is gone

du sprichst Deutsch?- You speak German?

Ja- Yes

Hai-Yes

Mushi-Mushi- Hello

Ich weiß nicht- I do not know

Donnerwetter- darn it!

Was besprechen Sie? - What are you talking about? What do you discuss?


	4. The aftermath

**Chapter 4 –The Aftermath- **

He drug himself through the back door without much quietness to it. Just sort of fumbled with the keys in a jumbled mess until the door decided to give into his jabbing attack and swung open. Then he fell inside, shuffling uncoordinated feet in the din light of the moon shining in the window that may have served a happy medium for some artist somewhere, but not Youji Koudu, walking in after a hard night in the town. He needed light! Even though his eyes would have rather killed him for the injustice of not having an ample warning before he switched the over head lamp on. Just so he would not stumble over the mess of gear strewn across the floor. Bloody Omi. It was on the table, but some how it was now on the floor. Oh, Youji had knocked the table over. Omi wanted to go through all the gear for their next mission, updating anything he deemed unfit, which only for the last week seemed to help hamper Youji from reaching his target second floor landing, then the door knob of his room, then the feather laced bed spread out with the women of the world. Oh yeah, someday the ladies would be there. He stumbled passed a set of night goggles, wrapping his foot around a radio cord and tripping his way on one foot as the other shed its dress shoe to the cord's fury. He left the shoe where it lay and drug himself up the stairs, crawling the last twenty feet to his room, and passed out before he reached the comforts of his bed frame. Youji Koudu, man about town.

About two minutes behind him came Aya Fujimiya, silent, stoned leader. Stoned . . .? He hardly would have made it through the back door had Youji not left it swinging open. He grabbed the doorknob that swung inward and slammed the entry behind him, then rested against it a moment, progressively sliding down the paneling until he hit the floor with his rump. The room was a daze of dancing lights, completely spinning and swirling with shooting stars. He shook his head in larger then normal intervals to clear it, realizing in a half blind daze he had been merely gazing out the moon lit window. Now that's where the stars came from.

The light above let out a small hiss and pop before swamping the room in total darkness. Aya cursed. The last thing he needed was the light bulb out. He struggled to his feet once more, sailing off to the left before standing up right with the help of a counter top. Where did that come from? Oh, he was in the kitchen. A couple steps more and the counter would have met his skull and not his hands. He rose up a breath in his chest to get his bearings and started forward with strong resolve before stutter stepping, dragging a foot, and landing in a pan rack he was sure made sounds louder then it would have in the day time. But why did that bother him exactly? Omi and Ken, who were they? Obviously they must be around and he should take care not to wake them. In a strange way he wanted to laugh, but held it in since some inward emotion told him it was unnatural. So instead he snickered, for no apparent reason really, then started forward again, sneezing harshly.

When did it get so cold? He questioned himself, trying to make out what was in front of him. It was green, purple, sweet smelling like lavender. A flower? He smiled at his ability to identify the object three centimeters from the end of his right nostril as he pulled himself out of the freezer that was obviously not a replacement for his room.

He walked the opposite way, well, staggered really, before tripping headlong on a stair. A shudder of pain split his lip as he sneezed the remaining lavender out of his right nostril. Lions like lavender, he thought. Will a lion attack me? He made a drunk pirate's attempt at mounting the stares . . .uh, stairs . . .he snickers again . . .only to get half way before falling back to the start again. With all the ruckus he was making, he could not, on his honor, figure out why Oki and Kana were not down shouting at him. He did not rightly care at the moment save for the fact he was still cold and the stairs seemed to be laughing back at him, swallowing his toes beneath the carpet fibers. _Toe stealers,_ he muttered crossly, reaching the top in triumph before attempting his chance at which bedroom belonged to him. He walked aimlessly into one, rolling over onto the bed inside. The sudden collapse that followed left him with the certainty he had chosen the correct room. His bed fell through its boards finely and hit the floor.

Aya Fujimiya: the new guy.


	5. Subsequent days

**Chapter 5 -Subsequent Days-**

Aya felt like his head would split open the next morning, so he stayed in bed longer then he normally would have let himself. In honesty the only thing that got him up was the thought of the cookie dough waiting in the fridge which as of yet no one noticed was steadily diminishing. That was ok. The minute the kid did, he would just blame Youji. And after the night Aya had, he would be glad for it. Now that playboy definitely had problems. He was NEVER going out with the guy again.

He rolled out of bed waiting a few moments to gain his bearings before starting out and claiming the bathroom for his own. He couldn't believe how horribly cold it was. Did the Koneko not have heat or something? That was all he could guess.

"You look like death on sake." Youji remarked, seeing Aya come down the stairs. "How'd you sleep?"

Aya glared at him and grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge and toke a swag directly from it.

Youji, who was absorbed in the morning paper hadn't noticed the move or he would have warned Aya that–

"Donnerwetter!" Aya cursed, after spitting the milk out in the sink.

Youji looked curiously at him. "You actually drank that? Don't you check labels first? That's been in there, what, two months?"

Aya sucked some water out of the faucet to rinse his mouth out.

"We don't exactly turn stuff over real quick."

Aya now really glared at him with the basic idea of, _you think? _He dropped the carton in the trash and headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

"None of your business." Aya reminded him sharply. Just a couple more steps and he was home free. He would stop at the café up the street, grab some breakfast, head over to Aya for a couple hours . . .

"You forgot your wallet."

Aya turned scrupulous. How would Youji know? What was the guy, a pickpocket? He really had to figure the blond out. What was lying behind those reflecting shades, that cool manner, and reasons for searching through Aya's stuff. Oh, he knew the guy was in his room yesterday. He could smell the fresh cigarette smoke wafting in the air as he walked through the door. "I don't need it." he lied. Of course he needed it. How else could he buy food? With fake cash?

Fake German cash?

Great, he never did go and get that switched over into yen. Now what cash did he have? He wasn't going to ask the playboy to drive him to the bank. He refused to ask the playboy to drive him to the– "I do need to switch my cash." the words slipped inadvertently. Funny, he was passed that thought too, but the words just sprouted out on legs of their own.

Youji offered to take him, and Aya was fully inclined to say no, even though his mouth let out the word _sure _instead and he cursed the connection between his brain and his motor functions. Before he knew it, his personal space was being offended by the draping arm of Youji Kudou across the back of his passenger seat as Aya felt necessary to curl into a ball to avoid being touched.

The following week and a half was more of the same, uncomfortable closeness, living in a tiny area with three other guys he didn't know nor trust, slipping away randomly to sneak flowers to his sister, being assaulted with where-are-you questions, and establishing his I'll kill you if you get too close personality. Youji was less inclined to cross the personal space line anymore or try and break into Aya's shell of solitude, finding it an unnecessary waste of time when he could just hunt down his past on the internet. Aya was definitely a force to be reckoned with. And no one was able to surprise him. Omi attempted it, and forevermore regretted it.

It was early morning. Aya was slipping up to the pretty vacant third floor to get some exercise in and Omi had snuck up behind him on a dare from Ken. Aya sensed him only at the last moment and barely had a chance to pull back half the force of the punch sent sailing into the kid's nose. There was tears, whelps, and bloody snot drops everywhere. Fujimiya was devastated at the accident, but found little way to show it besides holding the point of his sword wordlessly against Ken's slim throat with a growl that would have ground his bones into powder right there. He then left, feeling there was little else he could do besides kill Ken.

To repay the kid, Aya laid off the cookie dough for the next couple days. Not that the kid even knew there was a steadily reducing amount in the bucket. It was a solid colored container, so you had to actually look into it to see there was anything missing. And Aya was being so discreet, there was little chance Omi would suspect any problem with the beloved dough. Soon he would be baking those cookies, though, and Aya's jig would be up.

The flower shop rotations were less to be worried about. The girls drove him crazy with their points, giggles, and laughs of complete nonsense when he ordered them out unless they bought something. Oki and Kun, or whatever the guys names were, tried once or twice to restrain Aya's blunt phrases but found it useless and somewhat beneficial. The store was often filled to the max and having someone ready and willing to kick out the toad stools was definitely helpful, even though they wouldn't have minded him doing it more politely.

Aya didn't lack in his other position as an assassin either. He was a quick killer. An in and out guy, swift, deadly, and dangerously accurate. Youji often wondered how he did it working with the Crashers (a no-kill Kreuz) for so long. He left it up to pent up frustration and an inborn talent. An evil one, but a talent nonetheless.

That skill of his only lacked once, on his fifth mission three weeks into the stay with the Weiss Kreuz boys. Youji, who spent the better part of his day digging up hidden dirt of Aya's past, reneged his part time witch hunt for a night full of man slaying.


	6. Messed up mission

Chapter 6 -Messed up Mission-

The target was a prostitute runner, the head of a worldwide operation in red light districts built for the trafficking of you girls everywhere. This one was personal for Aya, and that could have been the reason for his misstep. He had previously handled the guy in Germany. Set him up with a load of evidence and the cops let him off anyway. It ate Aya up to see that may walk scot free, so unawares to the rest of the Rosen Kreuz boys he had engaged the leader to kill him. Aya ended up the worse for wear.

Not this time. He reminded himself, sword drawn before he even entered the building, his headset chiming with the voice of Bombay.

"All right, the guards are changing shifts now, head up to the thirty-first floor pent house suite. He's in there with a splinter group."

"Someone cover the back entrance." Abyssinian instructed. Ken left to it.

Youji smiled. "I guess I'm your back up."

Aya narrowed his eyes at him and headed in. It always seemed to be that way. The two younger, Ken and Omi, split together, leaving Youji and Aya to themselves. Perfect chance for Youji to–

"So, there was an explosion at your house? Who died?"

Aya hid his sword in his trench coat while walking through the lobby and hit the elevator button. He totally ignored the question.

"I'm thinking brother. Twin maybe. Am I right?"

Aya stabbed the elevator call more times then he should have in hopes it would somehow convey his need to be gone from the place. He just wanted to go up, kill Maso Yukata, and be rid of the man for the rest of his life. Maybe he could catch Youji in a crossfire some how? Some type of friendly fire–

angel of mercy–

for him or me?--

Me. Aya concluded. The elevator opened and he got in, punching the number of the floor with the butt of his sword, now withdrawing it from his coat.

"You've got history with this guy don't you?"

Aya looked up. "Hai, all right? Satisfy you for now?"

"Should I get this one?" Youji's question was one of genuine concern. His nerves had been on edge about the mission ever since he heard about it. Maso was not exactly the normal tycoon, a sit on your butt and run man, he was down right deadly.

"Hn. No." Aya's reply was firm enough not to gain a further inquiry. Youji nodded silently, accepting his role as back up should something go wrong with the hit. But still, something felt wrong, off. Too easy perhaps . . .

"Abyssinian, Balinese, we've got trouble." Bombay's voice popped through their radios.

"Go ahead."

"Guards are back quick. You'll have to take them out. Security feed shows four at the door, six in hall. Can you handle it?"

Aya turned the thought over in his mind. It would take up time. Enough time for Maso to slip through their fingers. "Get Siberian up here. Set off an alarm for a diversion. We're going in."

"Hai."

Once in position, Ken at the stairwell entrance, Aya and Youji stalling the elevator two floors before the target level, Omi hacked into the hotel database and set off the sprinklers for the level. Siberian was first in, striking two blows dead and clean before drawling half the crowd down the stairwell as Youji and Aya burst through the elevator after the remaining three in the hall.

Aya passed them by, slashing dead one before crashing through the suite door after Yukata. He only caught a glimpse of the target as he slipped deeper into the suite, perhaps toward an emergency exit. Aya rushed after him, met headlong by two armed men. Aya ran one through the heart without breaking his stride and turned to slash down his second opponent. The other moved a hair out of the sword's reach retaliating with the glint of a gun barrel. Aya was faster. He recovered from his twisting miss and thrust forward and up slicing the man almost in half. Secure the man was dead or dying, Aya went after Maso once more.

"Balinese, Siberian, look out, more are on their way up. Get the target and get out, do you copy?"

Bombay watched the security feeds dangerously aware of the soon-to-be perilous situation.

"Roger."

Before Aya knew it he was slammed into a wall. He had been rushing through an open doorway Yukata was obviously hiding behind and found his body meeting hard drywall. He recovered quick enough, slashing where Maso had been with the deadly razor of his sword, but the man had moved to his right now flashing something in his hand before Aya swept back with his sword and caught only shirt. He was on his knees now. How he got there, he couldn't tell. Something hurt, it was hot, fiery, it was then the echo of a fired gun reverberated in his mind. Was he shot? Aya stood, but stumbled to his knees again. It was odd, his body wouldn't obey him any longer. He willed his moves quick, but they were sluggish. He felt himself stand, but soon hit his knees. He tried to clear his vision, but the cobwebs of blurriness overcame him.

His hair was grabbed in a hand full, his head tilted back, the barrel of a gun beneath his chin. Aya could feel the heat sizzling the weapons end from where the first shot emerged. Maso was saying something. Something about killing him. Aya took his only chance and let himself fall backwards, striking a thrust up Maso's body and suffering the possibility of a bullet ripping out his brains. Yukata fell lifeless. Aya just fell, alive for now.

"Abyssinian? Abyssinian, I'm decked down here, where are you!"

Aya didn't recognize that bargaining fear in Balinese's voice. He stood uneasily, head swamping with spinning stars and lights as he made his way into the hall where the fight was on. Youji had been maneuvered into a corner, taking cover behind a table which did little to stem the gun fire. Aya went straight to action, emerging from the suite door and taking down the gunman closest. He almost missed, his double vision throwing him off balance, but the job was done. He and Youji worked on the rest of the dwindling mass before making an elevator escape.

"Siberian here. I'm clear of the building. Meet you guys out front."

"Copy that." Balinese responded, catching his breath. He stole his own glare at the red head beside him. "What took you so long? I could've done it in half a minute, you were gone five or six. What did you do? Have tea and catch up or something?"

Aya ignored him, trying to focus on remaining conscious for the subsequent five minutes.

Youji shook his head, tapping a wound on his shoulder. "The guy grazed me with that bullet! Might even need a few stitches! Sheesh, Aya, you have got to be quicker. I don't care if you do have a history with the guy. I might have died, you know."

"Hn."

Youji looked over crossly at his lack of response or even a wise crack, only to be struck silent. He analyzed Aya a moment with the scrutiny of his detective days. Satisfied, he punched the emergency stop button and pushed Aya into a corner so he couldn't squirm away. "Where are you hit?"

Aya pushed him away with more strength then Youji would have given him credit for. "Get off."

Youji placed his hands on Aya's shoulders to keep him still. "I'm serious!" He noticed the stain on Aya's shirt spreading. He pulled back the younger's trench coat to reveal the wound. "It's big. What did he shoot you with?"

"Not sure." Aya replied, deciding to comply now that the secret was out. Had he really planned to hide it? Why? For how long? He couldn't answer those questions right now. He just needed to focus. To stay calm, awake,

"Breathe Aya." Youji reminded strictly, restarting the elevator with a foot so as not to leave Aya's side. "You hear me?"

"Yeah. Shut up. I don't even feel it."

"That's because it hit a nerve, you bloody, stupid German." The playboy smiled. It was a good sign at least that the man was talking. "Balinese in. Abyssinian's been hit. Lower right torso. Severe hemorrhaging. We need a hospital run."

"Roger that."

The elevator stopped on the second floor. The two got out, or at least Youji got out and dragged Aya behind him. The latter was doing all right for himself but with each step the drain was apparent. They hit the ground floor and kicked out the emergency door to the parking lot behind the hotel. Ken was waiting in desperate agony for information and helped lay Aya across the Seven's back seats as Youji peeled the car out.

Omi turned around from his spot on the passenger side to watch Ken who was awkwardly stuffed behind the driver's seat, leaning over Aya, pressing his gloves to the man's middle. It was always a striking fear when one of their own was injured, even more now that Aya was so new a member to them, they had just begun to get used to him and develop an attachment. Odd way of thinking, to get attached to the cold man who rarely said more then "hn," or jabbered in German at no one in particular. By Youji's grimace they all expected a curse had come from his thin lips.

Youji glanced back as he merged into traffic. He only caught a quick glimpse of the wound in the elevator. Enough of a look to tell him it was bad, but he was in the dark if it was also deadly. Now he could see nothing but the outline of Ken's hunched shoulders in the passing waves of traffic lights and lightning flashes.

It was storming out. A mighty downpour that had drenched the four on their way into the building. Maybe that is what had sprouted Youji's uneasiness. "How's he doing?"

Ken didn't answer at first, he was busy trying to determine if Aya was not dead already. His skin had gone cold and pale, he barely moved.

"Ken!"

Finally a shuttered breath. "Yeah, he's still alive. Floor it, would you?!"

Youji stepped on the gas hard enough to send Ken off balance and nearly overtop Aya's wounds.

Omi's lip quivered slightly, unsure of what it was he should have done to prevent the tragedy. "Was I supposed to go in?" he whispered, watching the injured man's eyes struggle to focus. "Should I have followed you?"

"You were fine, Omi." Youji said strictly. "It was an accident. It's happened before." He set his jaw and looked back over his shoulder again to try and see Aya's face. Then he could tell. See if he should just pull over and hold the guy's hand, hear a last request or keep going with the hope he was able to be saved. He couldn't get a good enough glance though.

"Youji!" Omi screamed.

The blond looked forward just in time to slam on the brakes. Ken sailed nearly into the front seat with the force of the stop. Aya slid off the seat some, moaning weakly. Youji got out of the car and blinked through the darkness to confirm if what he saw was real. Stretched across the highway was a colossus of a tree intertwined with the sizzling cords of downed electrical wires. He could take the risk of rolling over them, or go back they way they came and try to find another route. Youji cursed in his mind. If only he knew Aya had needed help in there. If only the guy had said something . . .He sighed in frustration, looking back the way they'd come.

Omi again watched Ken diligently work, thinking of all the things the jock wasn't doing right. But he kept quiet. He knew he didn't have the voice to correct him, or the will to take over either.

"What happened?" Ken asked, straddling Aya with his knees, having the necessity of discarding his soaked gloves, and harder then he would have liked pressed his hands down on the gun shot.

When skin met skin, Aya released his pent up scream.

"Down power lines." Omi said, wincing and analyzing Youji who had gotten back in. "What do you think?"

Balinese paused a moment, glanced back at Aya who was now steadily moaning, and put the car in reverse. He stopped at about fifty meters then pressed the gas again and swerved around the tree. The stretching branches scratching the windows . Omi closed his eyes as they approached the lines. He felt the gentle bumps as they passed beneath the tires. He sighed in relief as they went forward unharmed.

The car was filled with the sound of furious coughing. It was Omi who finally asked, "is he all right?"

Ken again ignored their question for a few moments. He worked carefully to roll Aya onto his side. Then man was coughing up blood. Too much for a healthy amount. He was choking.

"Ken?" Youji asked, eyes darting to the rear view mirror.

"Just hurry." was his quick answer.

The journey continued silently as the windshield wipers squeaked methodically in the quiet. When they reached the hospital Youji all but drove straight into the emergency room. Omi leapt out and ran inside as Youji and Ken struggled to kindly lift Aya out. This was no simple task, seeing that Aya was passed his drunken stupor and now in full out assassin mode. He fought and kicked and cried even after the medics strapped him down and wheeled him off to the ER. That is when Youji finally saw the wound in full light. It was ghastly. He couldn't imagine what the back seats looked like but judging by the blood spread across Ken's hands, it wasn't good. For some time he simply stood there in the load room, not even watching as others slowly pushed past him. He never averted his gaze from the spot they had taken Aya off toward. His mind was teeming with questions, his body frozen and sopping wet with rain. Maybe even tingling slightly, from those wires before, perhaps. He finely moved when a nurse dragged the three off to sift through a pile of paper work.

In the state the three found themselves in it was very difficult indeed to get any sort of coherent thought processed. Let alone a suitable cover lie. It was exactly top notch to write on a passed medical report

Name: Aya Fujimiya

Profession: Assassin.

Cause of Injury: Possible shooting between uncooperative target

Past history . . . .

That last one was a task in itself. They had ceased counting long ago all the scrapes and bruises that had come their way, but what had Aya gotten himself into with the German group they could only guess. Surely run through with a samurai sword and shot at least thirty times was a good guestimate but did not sound like the ideal patient. Then there was explaining who the fellow Weiss members were. Surely nothing could be told to them if at least one was not written up as immediate family. After long collaboration and thorough argument, the report read thus:

Name: Aya Fujimiya

Profession: History Sensei

Cause of Injury:(totally) Random Drive-by

Past Medical History: (Now Omi smiled before writing) Have been very unlucky.

Satisfied with their work, Youji went to hand the papers over, Omi promptly wrote that he was Aya's younger brother. In truth he had begun to looked up to the silent leader. Even if he reported crossly about Abyssinian's dealings to Persia, he always looked past them with silent admiration. Omi was sure the others felt just the same.


	7. Who Aya is

Chapter 7 -Who Aya Is-

Youji smiled widely to the sweet piece of nurse he handed his papers to. She was just his type, long legs, great body, those eyes . . .

"Aya Fujimiya?" She asked in a sudden surprise. "But, but that isn't possible. She's still in bed."

Youji blinked in surprise. "Nani?"

She looked up. "Aya is a female patient here–" she smiled. "I'm so silly, it must just be a different Aya. A man, is he? Strange name for a man if you ask me. Red hair, six foot . . ." now her fingers ceased to fly against the computer keys. She held her breath in surprise. "It's Ran."

"Excuse me?"

The nurse stared at him with all sincerity. "This man, this Aya, is he young, about twenty, red long hair, usually wears black, always smells like flowers?"

Youji wanted to laugh at the last part of that statement but held it off since he was trying to figure how some nurse knew him. Unless this was Aya's little secret rendevous for all those hours out of the week. The little cheat. Here he's critical of the chicks Youji brings home and he's got a pocket one for himself. "Yeah, that's the guy."

She seemed to be holding back a wave of tears. "He's not very serious I hope, his poor sister . . ."

This was something Youji did not expect. "His sister?"

Before he knew it Youji was being filled in on Aya's life story, leaving the two younger Weiss in the waiting room as the nurse guided him to a separate wing of the hospital. Apparently their little Aya was really their little Ran. All his sparred time was spent sneaking fresh flowers back and forth between the Koneko and his sister's room. Once or twice he had to inspire the nurse to keep talking. Patient privileges the way they were, she felt it wasn't right to be spilling so much information. But Youji used his irresistible nature to his fullest and she was as receptive as a car radio. Before long he found himself standing over Aya's bed. The real Aya. She was cute, he had to admit that. And by the smell of the room that reminded him so much of the shop, he could tell Aya was spending a considerable time there.

"And what happened to her? A hit and run you said?" Youji asked curiously.

"Yes, some years ago. Ran holds hope she'll come to, but the doctors have given up."

_That sucks._ Youji thought, sticking his hands in his pockets. So this was Aya's big secret. This was his reason for Weiss. And for coming back to Tokyo. Youji knew the cost of keeping someone on life support was more then a Crasher could afford without starving himself.

"Who else visits? Her parents?"

"Oh no. They died well . . . you know I never realized it was the same day." She said, thinking.

_That explains the explosion. Man, no wonder Aya has problems. _Seeing a peculiar shimmering in the girl's palm, he turned it over gently. Well, that explained where the one earing came from. Boy, Aya was more deep then the guys gave him credit for. Youji closed her hand again and laid it back down.

"You know, I'm gonna stick with her for a little bit. Can you tell me when Aya– I mean Ran– is out of surgery?"

She smiled again and nodded, closing the door as she left.

Youji sat in the chair next to the bed, stuffing his hands behind his head and sighing. "Well, Aya-chan. My name is Youji. I work with your brother. And let me tell you, I have just figured him out."


	8. Hints and Mystery

Chapter 8 -Hints and Mystery-

"Your sister's nice. Really. We sat and chatted for a bit. Conversation was a little one-sided, but you know how it is I guess. You think they would mind if I smoked in here? Yeah, you right, they probably would. Little sticklers aren't they?"

"Murmur–murmur–murmur–Aya-Chan–mutter–mutter."

"Huh? I didn't catch that. Turn up the morphine?" Youji pressed a button, popping a cig out of his carton and chewing it between his teeth. He was sitting, talking to Ran now who had been passed out for about five hours now. The younger guys left for home an hour ago on command. Leaving Youji the chance to talk to himself again. He was surprised when the patients eyes began to flutter open. "Hey, good morning, Ran."

Now if that didn't make Aya jump out of his delirium, nothing else would. He almost sat up, a mark of surprise, anger, and utter hatred on his face. "What did you call me?!"

"Aya." Youji lied, knowing full well Aya had heard him.

"You did not, you called me Ran."

"So what if I . . ."

"Who told you that name?"

"I dug it up somewhere." Youji shrugged. "I'm a detective, Ran, I find stuff like that out. I guess I never did tell you that about me. I was a P.I. Fell in love with my partner, didn't work out on account of someone shot her dead in front of me." He felt a pang of regret having placed the death of Asuka in such a simple series of words, but it was the only way he knew he could reach Aya. Short, sweet, fast. "Don't need to tell me your story. I know it already. Now we're even."

"I hate you." Aya breathed. He meant it. He didn't want anyone to get close. Not anymore. Least of all his partners. He was just in this business to help his sister. He wanted nothing to do with the guys he had to deal with.

"I hate you to. Now, do you wanna blow this place, or are we sticking around?"

"Was besprechen sie?"

"I'm talking about leaving. You up for it? Or else I can hook you up with this babe of a nurse I met downstairs–"

"Let's just go, you stupid baka."

Youji tossed out his cigarette and pulled Aya up, supporting him with an arm. "I'll have you know I can just make you walk on your own. Remember how that worked so perfectly before when you help me drop you down that last flight of stairs?

"Just shut up, would you?"

"Never."

They made their escape down a series of emergency exists. Like convicts they loaded into the Seven and drove off into the night. Youji had the task of gently waking Aya up when they finally reached the Koneko and lifted the man's half limp form up to their rooms. Before he knew it Aya was in a bed. _**A bed,**_ emphasized here, since he knew full well it wasn't his own. His had that delightful protruding spring in the middle of his back and the long rip of stuffing along the side. This bed was actually comfortable. In a pang of fear he thought Youji had plopped him in the play boy's own room. He wanted NOTHING to do with what might be growing on that little piece of bed spread!

"This isn't my room." he growled.

"It's mine." Omi said. "I have the more comfortable bed. You'll like it better in here. And it is a bit warmer." he curled a blanket over Aya's scant form.

"Can't you fix the heat?"

"That would be too simple." Youji professed, laughing. "Good night little Aya-Chan."

Aya shot him a look. He wondered if Youji meant his sister, or had simply said the pet name the way he said it to Omi or Ken. The expression on the blond's face was unreadable.

So, he was left alone in the warmth of the room, feeling a sense of happy connection to the group now after they had rallied so hard to save him. Why the thought of them letting him die crossed his mind, he couldn't be sure, but it was there, and now has gone. He closed his lavender eyes and began to will sleep to take hold of him. Maybe it all wouldn't be so bad living in Tokyo again. The flower shop was kind of nice. The smells fulfilling, the friendship enjoyable. The sounds of a screaming Omi recognizable–

His eyes flipped open. Screaming Omi? Where did that come from? He listened a moment to the random curse words flying out of the kid's mouth. Now that was a new one. Omi was usually so cool and quiet. What could have sent him over the edge?

"Don't try to lie! I know it was you! You always do this you inconsiderate little–" something flew across the room and upset that darn pan set. "NO! Don't try and blame this on Ken! He's allergic to cookie dough! You are the cookie vulture!"

Aya wanted to burst out laughing, but he listened more instead.

"How can someone be allergic to cookie dough? He drinks milk, eats eggs, and we all know he's addicted to chocolate!" Youji's defense was well founded but too little too late.

"How should I know! You did this, Youji, no one else. Don't even try to blame Aya for this either. I haven't seen him eat something sweet since he got here! You see how thin he is, how could he stay that way eating a GALLON of cookie dough!"

A few more things hit the pan rack and Aya could hear Youji's retreating steps up to Omi's room. Aya squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of appearing asleep. Youji was no fool though. Or at least he wasn't a patient fool. He went right over and shook Aya awake with such fury that any innocent Aya would have rightly struck him for and laughed happily doing it.

"What do you want? Can't you leave me to die?" He groaned out, playing his injured card to the max.

"You did it didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"You ate it ALL! How is that even possible?" Youji questioned, pacing a little. "It's like you had to make a night of it someday. What'd you do? Pop in Sleepless in Seattle and stuff down the dough? Honestly?"

Aya smiled. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Goodnight Kookoo."

Youji pointed a finger at him. "It's on now, Aya. You thought I was bad before, oh, you have no idea. You can not let me take the cookie dough fall. Omi will be mad at me for the rest of my short life. You, he may not blame too much. Come on, help me out."

"Nien."

Youji crossed his arms. "I hope you know, this means war."

"Bye-bye Youji-Chan."

The play boy stalked out, slamming the door behind him. But he didn't run to Omi with his ill gotten news. He would pay Aya back his own way. And boy was revenge going to be sweet. But what could he do? Aya owned virtually nothing he could mess with. Doing something to his sword would be crossing the line. What could he possibly . . .

Oh, that was it!

He kicked open the door to Ken's room. Man, revenge could be so quick sometimes. "Hey Ken, Aya just confessed to being gay. I thought he was for a little while, but he was too shy to admit it. He says he loves you. I think that's weird, but whatever. If he proposes later, don't say yes. I heard he is really just trying to make Omi jealous. Ok?" He walked out. With the wrenching scream of his name only a moment later, he knew he had spoken loud enough for Aya to hear him. The man was down right furious. It was perfectly glorious.

Let the games begin!

THE END!!

* * *

nein- no

Er ist gegangen- He is gone

du sprichst Deutsch?- You speak German?

Ja- Yes

Hai-Yes

Mushi-Mushi- Hello

Ich weiß nicht- I do not know

Donnerwetter- darn it!

Was besprechen Sie? - What are you talking about? What do you discuss?

Well, hope you liked it all! please review!


End file.
